A Promise of Protection
by VashTSGirl45
Summary: *Completed* Keitaro has strong feelings for Naru, and would protect her always. Even at the cost of his life. However Naru doesn't realize this until Keitaro gets hurt, trying to save her. Plz Read & Review! ^_^
1. A Promise of Protection

A Promise of Protection  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina.  
  
It's a rainy night in Tokyo. Keitaro is wondering the streets aimlessly, wondering if things will ever be right between him and Naru.  
  
*Flashback of the events that took place prior*  
  
Naru and Keitaro and studying as usual, when.  
  
Naru: I am so tired and it's not even 9:30pm yet! *yawn* I should really stop pulling all niters.  
  
Keitaro looks up from his books.  
  
Keitaro: Did you want some coffee?  
  
Naru: Sure! That would sure hit the spot!  
  
Keitaro: Oh, ok!  
  
Keitaro gets up to get some coffee for he and Naru, but his leg catches one of the legs of the table and he stumbles over, one hand landing on the carpet, the other on something soft and warm. He looks up to see what it was, and it just happens to be Naru's left breast. Seeing the anger rise up in her face Keitaro quickly attempts to apologize before yet another thrashing.  
  
Keitaro: Na- Na- Naru! I am so, so sorry! I didn't mean-  
  
Naru, ignoring his apology, begins to ball up her fist.  
  
Naru: Why you... You disgusting little lecherous pervert!!! I'll beat the living crap outta you for this!  
  
Naru raises her arm and punches Keitaro so hard; it sends him flying into the other room, and smack into a wall.  
  
Naru: That'll teach you! I can't believe how perverted you act! It's pathetic! I try to help you study for the entrance exams and all you do is act like a total jerk! You're a loser! A pathetic third year ronin who will never amount to anything! Oooo! I hate you!  
  
With that Naru storms out of the room, slamming Keitaro's door behind her. Keitaro however has not moved, he still remains, leaning against the wall of his room, slumped over in a deep depression.  
  
Keitaro: Maybe Naru and the others would be a lot better off without me around. I can never go one day without something bad happening. What's more is they never listen to me! If they would I would get punched a lot less. I need some air.  
  
With that, Keitaro gets up and leaves his room, not noticing that he is bleeding from the concussion that he had just received from Naru.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Keitaro, now sitting on a bench, watches the ongoing traffic. Once again, he has forgotten an umbrella and is already drenched in rain. Still watching the traffic his vision becomes hazy.  
  
Keitaro: Huh? That's odd, I can barely see.  
  
Keitaro goes to scratch his head in bewilderment, but stops because it's sore. He pulls his hand around to look at it and it has blood on it, somewhat diluted in color due to the rain.  
  
Keitaro: Blood? I'm bleeding? Man Naru really socked me good. She must really be mad. But then again, I suppose I deserve it.  
  
Keitaro takes a deep breath and leans back on the bench, letting the rain fall onto his face freely, when he catches a glimpse of a familiar looking figure across the street. He sits up and squints, trying to make her out. Suddenly he realizes her; the long hair gives her away. 'It's Naru!' Keitaro thinks to himself. As a reflex he gets up, ready to run to her, then has a flashback of the prior events and sits back down; back to his sulky posture.  
  
Keitaro: What am I thinking? She just knocked me senseless for being a pervert! I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now.  
  
But Keitaro can't bring himself to take his eyes off of her. Dressed in a skirt and blouse, with her usual thigh high stockings, and a hat to match, she has stopped to get a chocolate covered banana from a nearby stand, still sheltered by her umbrella.  
  
Keitaro: She's always prepared. heh.  
  
Keitaro laughs to himself and still continues to watch Naru. She has begun to walk down the street, munching on her banana. Just then a gust of wind blows, sending a chill through Keitaro, and blowing Naru's hat off and into the busy street. Naru, as a natural reflex, starts chasing the hat until it stops in the midst of the traffic. She bends to pick it up. But little does she notice, there is a speeding car coming down the street. Keitaro notices this and starts yelling to Naru.  
  
Keitaro: Naru!!! Hey Naru!!! Look out! There's a car coming! Get out of the street!!!  
  
Naru looks up from her hat and in the direction of the voice. Keitaro notices Naru isn't wearing her glasses, add that with the rainfall, and she has zero visibility.  
  
Naru: What?! Keitaro, is that you?  
  
Keitaro looks at Naru then up the road, the car is too close for comfort, it's about to hit Naru. Without thinking, Keitaro darts out into the street; he has just enough time to push Naru to the side before the car crashes into him, sending him flying onto the hood, then onto the windshield breaking it with the force into pieces, then onto the roof of the car and off the back, finally landing with a bone crushing thud onto the pavement. The car that hit him comes to a screeching halt, and the driver stumbles out of the car, clearly drunk, and over to the lifeless mass lying on the ground known as Keitaro.  
Naru, disoriented from Keitaro's sudden push, sits up.  
  
Naru: What the hell just happened? And where is Keitaro? I know I heard his voice.  
  
Naru reaches into her pocket on her skirt and removes her glasses. She puts them on and looks around. There are a group of people surround something or someone, but there is no Keitaro. Quickly she stands up and goes over to the people. She pokes an older man on the outskirts of the formed group.  
  
Naru: Excuse me sir but what are all of you looking at? Did someone get hurt? Is that why I heard that car screech?  
  
Old Man: I can't believe you didn't see that. It was you that young fella saved Miss.  
  
Naru: Huh? What are you talking about- Wait- you don't mean- You can't possibly mean. No!  
  
Naru, quickly realizing that the person who pushed her was Keitaro, wades her way through the collection of people. Only to be met with her worse fear. She gasps, her eyes widening with fear. There, lying on the ground is a lifeless, bleeding Keitaro. She then runs to his side and kneels down beside him. He is lying on his back, his glasses? Nowhere to be found. There is a puddle of blood behind his head. He has cuts on his eyebrow and cheek. Bruises everywhere, countless lacerations on his chest that are bleeding through his blood soaked and torn shirt. There is a look of solitude on his face. One that scares her into thinking the worse.  
Quickly, she presses her fingers to his neck; he has a weak pulse that  
seems to be alternating between stopping and starting. Then she kneels  
down beside him and places her ear over his nose and mouth. He is  
breathing, but they are shallow, uneven breaths that do not promise  
continuance. She begins to cry.  
  
Naru: Keitaro! Keitaro! Open your eyes! Don't do this to me you idiot!  
Don't you dare die on me you loser! Someone call an ambulance!!!  
  
She shakes his arm slightly.  
  
Naru: Don't do this! Open your eyes!  
  
She bends down to him, burying her face into his shoulder. She begins  
to cry uncontrollably.  
  
Keitaro: It's.its true, you know.  
  
Naru sits up and looks at his face. His eyes are semi-open. He is  
smiling at her.  
  
Keitaro: I am. a loser. A third year ronin who will never amount to  
anything. I have no redeeming qualities. I could never make anyone  
happy. Hell I can't even go a day in the Hinata House without getting  
hit. Me even living there is a mistake. Just another misunderstanding  
added to the countless ones that make up my life.  
  
Naru: Oh, Keitaro, you truly believe that? Even though I constantly  
call you a loser and an idiot. I never mean it! Ever since you came to  
Hinata House, things have gotten great. We may have occasional  
misunderstandings, but we don't hate you, and would never want to lose  
you.  
  
Keitaro: Naru.  
  
Keitaro looks at Naru, smiles then passes out. Naru's face turns to  
pure panic.  
  
Naru: Kei.Kei.Keitaro!!! No! Wake up! Don't go! Wake up! Will someone  
please call an ambulance!? 


	2. Spreading the news

******************** Back at Hinata House****  
  
Shinobu is in the kitchen, cooking away, and setting up the kitchen  
table. When she is finished, she goes to the hallway and yells, while  
ringing a bell.  
  
Shinobu: Hey everyone! Dinners ready! ?  
  
Without warning Su comes running into the kitchen with Motoko slowly  
walking behind her.  
  
Su: Food! Food! Food! Food!  
  
Shinobu: Hey Su! Hey Motoko! Where are Kitsune, Haruka, Urashima-  
Sempai and Narusegawa-Sempai?  
  
Motoko: Well, Kitsune is on her way, she's looking for Tama-Chan,  
Haruka as you know is still at Beach Café Hinata and I haven't seen  
Naru or Urashima since this morning.  
  
Shinobu: Hmmm.That's odd. They never mentioned that they were going  
anywhere.  
  
Just then Kitsune walks in with Tama-Chan perched on her shoulder.  
  
Kitsune: Hey, you guys. Sorry I'm late. Tama-Chan's quite the acrobat,  
had me chasing her all over the place. So what's for dinner?  
  
Shinobu: Well, some of my famous spaghetti. That is if Su hasn't  
finished it all by the time we sit down to eat.  
  
The scene cuts to Su who is totally pigging out on everything.  
  
Kitsune: Hey save some for me will ya, Su?  
  
Kitsune runs into the kitchen, Motoko slowly following. Shinobu  
remains in the hall, staring out the window, with a worried look on  
her face.  
  
Shinobu: I just hope they are ok.  
  
************* In a speeding ambulance****  
  
The paramedics are all surrounding Keitaro. Naru is sitting beside  
him, holding his cold, lifeless hands.  
  
Paramedic 1: We need to get his breathing stabilized. Same goes with  
his pulse. Give him an injection of- -  
  
Naru stops paying attention to the paramedics and focuses on Keitaro's  
face, which now has an oxygen mask attached to it. Naru leans down  
close to Keitaro, and whispers in his ear.  
  
Naru: Just hold on Keitaro, you're going to be alright.  
  
Then before she knows it they are at the hospital. In a flash they  
have wheeled Keitaro out of the ambulance and are rushing him inside.  
Naru is still holding his hand while trying to keep up with them.  
Finally they get to the entrance doors that lead to the E.R, and a  
nurse pulls Naru back from them.  
  
Nurse: Miss. That area is for hospital personnel only. You may sit  
here if you'd like, and wait for the doctor to come out and talk to  
you.  
  
The nurse gestures towards a chair behind Naru. Naru looks at the  
nurse, then at the doors, and nod's slowly. Then the nurse pats her  
shoulder and walks into the E.R. Naru sits down in the chair and  
covers her face with her hands.  
  
Naru: It's all my fault! If I hadn't flown off the handle at Keitaro  
earlier, then he hadn't of left out, and if I had been wearing my  
glasses I would have seen the car coming and would have gotten out of  
the way. Then he wouldn't have had to make such a sacrifice.  
  
Naru begins to sob uncontrollably, then stops when she feels  
nauseated.  
  
Naru: I need to stop crying. It's not helping Keitaro. I have to call  
the girls and let them know what happened.  
  
Quickly she begins to glance around for a pay phone. She spots one  
then runs over to it, all the while digging into her pocket for some  
change. Speedily she dials the Hinata House number. It rings a few  
times then finally Shinobu picks up. You can hear Su laughing in the  
background.  
  
Shinobu: Hello?  
  
Naru grows silent, unable to say anything, especially to Shinobu, who  
has a huge crush on Keitaro that is not well hidden, and a soft heart.  
Shinobu says hello once more. Then Naru gets up the nerve to say  
something.  
  
Naru: Hey Shinobu! It's me, Naru.  
  
Shinobu: Oh hey Narusegawa-Sempai! We've been worried about you!  
Where's Urashima-Sempai? Is he with you?  
  
A lump grows in Naru's throat. One that keeps her from speaking for a  
second or two. Then she swallows it and continues.  
  
Shinobu: Um.Narusegawa-Sempai, Is everything okay?  
  
Naru: Oh yeah, um Shinobu, is Kitsune there?  
  
Shinobu: Um.Oh! Yeah she is! You want to talk to her?  
  
Naru: Please?  
  
Shinobu: Ok! Hey Kitsune! Telephone! It's Narusegawa-Sempai!  
  
There is a brief silence, some yelling, then Kitsune comes to the  
phone.  
  
Kitsune: Hey Naru! What's up? You missed dinner, it was really good.  
Shinobu style spaghetti! We saved you and Keitaro some. By the way  
where is Keitaro? Is he with you?  
  
Naru: That's what I am calling you about. Um.well.you see Kitsune.  
There's been an accident-  
  
Naru stopped mid-sentence to collect her self. She didn't to break  
into tears over the phone.  
  
Kitsune: What do you mean by accident? Are you guys alright?  
  
Naru: I'm alright.but...Keitaro.he's uh.he's.not doing too well. In  
fact, were at the hospital.  
  
Kitsune: Oh my god. What exactly are you saying? What's wrong with  
Keitaro?  
  
Naru: Just please get here Kitsune, I will tell you everything when  
you get here.  
  
Kitsune: Alright, we will be there soon.  
  
Naru: Thanks.  
  
Kitsune hangs up the phone then heads into the kitchen. She grabs  
Shinobu's bell, and rings it loudly to get everyone's attention.  
  
Kitsune: Hey everyone listen up! That was Naru. She called to tell me  
there's been an accident. She's alright but from the way she spoke I  
assume Keitaro's isn't. They're at the hospital, and Naru needs us, so  
let's get going.  
  
Shinobu's face hits pure panic, Su stares lifelessly, and Motoko  
stares at Kitsune with an unreadable expression. Back at the hospital,  
Naru is slunk back in the same chair, tears are rolling silently down  
her face.  
  
Naru: Why did all this have to happen? I feel so helpless. It's been  
at least an hour since we arrived here, and they took him into the  
E.R.  
  
Slowly, while gazing up at the ceiling Naru falls asleep. She begins  
to dream; dream about Keitaro. She dreams of them studying together,  
and of them at the beach and how they kissed, in an awkward way. Then  
lastly of his smile, and how caring he is. Then all of a sudden her  
dream turns into a nightmare.  
She see's a happy, grinning Keitaro walking down the street, then he  
changes into the battered and bloody one she had just got through  
seeing. She wakes up with a start, and looks at the watch that  
Keitaro gave her for Christmas. It read's 1:27am. She's been waiting  
for nearly two hours now. What could possibly be taking so long? Just  
then Kitsune, Motoko, Shinobu and Su walk in with worried looks on  
their faces. Even Su looks serious. 


	3. We're all here

Naru: Hey you guys, I am glad you came.  
  
Kitsune: Will you tell us now, what exactly happened?  
  
Naru lowers her head, and begins to tell Kitsune and the others  
everything. From she and Keitaro's argument, to him darting out into  
the road to save her. By the time she's done, she's in tears, and  
Shinobu's comforting her.  
  
Kitsune: I'm sure he'll be alright! He's as tough as they come! You  
know better than anyone else that he can take a good thrashing and  
walk away like nothings happened!  
  
Motoko: I agree with Kitsune, I am sure Urashima will be fine.  
  
Naru smiles a sad smile and nods. Just then a woman dressed in a long  
white coat, with red hair walks out of the E.R. She's wearing a stern  
face, and holding a medical chart.  
  
Dr.: Is there someone here for a Keitaro Urashima?  
  
Naru stands up so fast, she knocks Shinobu over and walks up to the  
Dr.  
  
Naru: I am here for Keitaro Urashima. Tell me is he going to be  
alright?  
  
Dr.: Well, to be honest, I cannot completely say for sure yet. You see  
he has suffered some very severe injuries and I just-  
  
Naru: What kind of injuries? Tell me!!!  
  
Dr.: For starters, he has a very bad concussion. He also has about  
four broken ribs which are causing him difficulty breathing, with  
multiple chest and midsection lacerations. We even had to remove a few  
fragments of glass. On top of this he has a fractured leg, and a  
bruising. The worse of all these is the concussion. From what it looks  
like, it would appear something had caused him head trauma prior to  
the accident.  
  
Naru: Oh my god. Will he.Will he wake up soon?  
  
Dr.: It's difficult to tell. He could be out anywhere from a few days  
to a few weeks. Maybe even months. I just don't know.  
  
Naru: Will we be able to see him soon?  
  
Dr.: Yes, in fact you may go see him now if you'd like, we've just  
moved him into room 191 on the 2nd floor. Only 2 people in his room at  
a time alright?  
  
Naru: Thank you Dr.  
  
Dr.: Just call me if you need anything.  
  
The Doctor goes back into the E.R. Naru turns around slowly and looks  
at Kitsune, Motoko, Su, and Shinobu's worried faces, then smiles  
trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Naru: Well, what do you say we go pay the pervert a visit eh?  
  
She's see's their expressions lighten a bit and they all head to the  
nearest elevator. On the way up, she can't help but remember the  
doctor mentioning that Keitaro may have had a concussion prior to the  
one he was given in the accident. She thinks back to when she and  
Keitaro were studying and she knocked him into a wall. Then it must be  
her fault! There's no other explanation! She is completely to blame  
for Keitaro's injuries. Just before she can go any deeper into self  
pity, Kitsune snaps her out of her trance.  
  
Kitsune: Naru, were on the second floor, lets go see if we can find  
Keitaro's room.  
  
Naru: Oh! Alright.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hey you guys! It's me VashTSGirl45! I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing my story. Sorry it took so long for me to respond to you all. I am new to submitting Fan fiction. Anyways I am glad you like my story. Flames are welcome too. I just want to know what you all think. I will be submitting more chapters so relax I will try not to keep you hanging.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Awakening

Slowly they make their way down the hall scanning every room number until they get to Keitaro's. Motoko, Su and Shinobu sit down in three chairs outside his room. Kitsune leans against the wall and gestures for Naru to enter Keitaro's room.  
  
Kitsune: You should be the first to see him Naru. After all, it was  
you who he saved.  
  
Naru: Thanks Kitsune.  
  
With that Naru slowly opens the door and shuts it behind her. Without  
turning around, she begins to wonder if she can actually look at  
Keitaro. She begins to wonder if he will even look the same. She then  
scolds herself for being such a coward and turns around quickly,  
Keitaro now in full view she gasps. Keitaro is lying on a bed,  
lifeless. Walking up closer she see's he is hooked up to an IV and  
heart monitor.  
Along with an oxygen mask. His bangs hang over a bandage that  
goes all the way around his head. He has a butterfly bandage on his  
eyebrow and a regular bandage on his cheek. He is wearing a hospital  
shirt that is open in the front, exposing a completely bandaged chest.  
His face is pale and his cheeks are colorless. Naru pulls a chair up  
to his bedside and holds his cool, pale hand.  
  
Naru: Oh Keitaro, I am so sorry. I feel so guilty, I know all of this  
is my fault. Please forgive me? Open your eyes. Please?  
  
Keitaro remains lifeless, breathing steadily. Naru hides her face down  
in his covers and begins to cry. Behind her Kitsune is watching from  
the doorway, Shinobu, Motoko, and Su behind her.  
  
*******************1 week later*****************  
  
It's a sunny day in Tokyo. We are currently at the Hinata House.  
Motoko and Su are away at camp. Shinobu is in the kitchen cooking as  
usual, Kitsune is watching TV in her room, and Naru is at the hospital  
with Keitaro.  
  
Shinobu: It's been a week now, and Sempai still hasn't awakened. I am  
starting to get worried.  
  
Kitsune: Don't worry Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu turns quickly to find Kitsune standing in the doorway to the  
kitchen in her usual relaxed pose.  
  
Kitsune: Don't worry so much Shinobu! Keitaro is going to be fine! Now  
hurry up with dinner, Naru is probably getting hungry!  
  
Shinobu nods with a sad smile.  
  
Shinobu: Ok.  
  
Back at the hospital, Naru is perched beside Keitaro, studying as  
usual. Tama-Chan is resting on her shoulders. Soon Naru puts her book  
down with frustration, startling Tama-Chan.  
  
Naru: Who am I trying to fool? Studying is just not the same without  
Keitaro.  
  
She glances over at Keitaro. Now with the oxygen mask gone, he is  
beginning to look the same.  
  
Naru: Oh Keitaro, when are you going to wake up? You've been out for a  
week now, and I'm starting to get worried.  
  
Naru moves in closer to Keitaro, the same look of solitude still  
remains on his face. Naru can't help but look at him with longing.  
  
Naru: Without his glasses, he is sort of cute.  
  
Naru smiles slightly, brushing one of his long brown bangs out of his  
eyes. Before she knows it, she starts leaning in to give him a kiss.  
Then she catches herself and stops, backing away so quickly she hits  
Tama-Chan.  
  
Naru: What am I doing?! I actually almost kissed an unconscious man!  
Alright! No more messing around! I am going to study, study, study!  
With or without Keitaro!  
  
Naru then picks up her study book and resumes her previous position,  
sitting up in the chair beside Keitaro with her nose buried in her  
book. In doing so, she neglects to notice Keitaro's eye's twitching.  
Soon the twitching stops and he slowly open his eyes, then closes  
them, then opens them again. As his eyes adjust to the light he takes  
in his surroundings. Suddenly Naru comes into view, she's reading her  
study book and Tama-Chan is once again perched on her shoulder. He  
blinks slowly again, and tries to speak.  
  
Keitaro: Na-Naru?  
  
Naru drops her book and stares at Keitaro, a look of happiness and  
surprise in combination on her face.  
  
Naru: Kei.Kei.Keitaro?  
  
Keitaro smiles a weak smile.  
  
Naru: You're awake! You're finally awake!  
  
Naru, without thinking, wraps her arms around Keitaro in a hug.  
  
Keitaro: Whoa, easy there Naru. That kind of hurts. How long have I  
been out?  
  
Naru slowly pulls herself away from Keitaro.  
  
Naru: Sorry, actually you've been out for a week straight. We were all  
beginning to worry about you.  
  
Keitaro: I'm sorry to have worried you all.  
  
Keitaro tries to sit up, but fails. His wounds prevent him from  
putting any strain on his midsection or back.  
  
Naru: Hey! Take it easy Keitaro. Don't over do it.  
  
Keitaro lays back down, the sad smile replaced by an expression of pain.  
  
Keitaro: Sorry.  
  
Naru: And stop saying your sorry! You always do that! Not all things are always your fault! Sometimes the others and I are at fault. But you take the blame anyways because it's easier. Like the reason for you being in the hospital right now. It's all my fault.  
  
Keitaro: Naru?  
  
Naru: You could have died, and it would have been all my fault. If I hadn't of flown off the handle at you for a simple misunderstanding, you wouldn't have left the house and neither would I. And you wouldn't have gotten hurt. I am so sorry Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro: Naru, It's not your fault. I would protect you at any time, at any cost.  
  
Naru looks surprised, and then smiles.  
  
Naru: You idiot. Anyway, I better go call the others. They will be very excited to know you're awake. Especially Shinobu; she's been in bad spirits all week. Su hasn't been her usual cheerful self either. They both really look up to you, you know?  
  
Keitaro simply nods and Naru leaves the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter, because currently I have a bit of writers block. _o But I guarantee you, I will have more soon. Maybe by tonight! Latest being tomorrow. So continue to read and review! It keeps me going! C-ya!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Temporary Happiness

Naru rushes to the elevator and pushes the main floor. Once the door opens she sprints to the payphone she had used before and speedily, dialed Hinata Lodge's number. After 2 rings a tired voice answers the voice. It's Shinobu.  
  
Shinobu: Ye-Yes? I mean Hello?  
  
Naru: Hey Shinobu! It's me Naru! Are you ok?  
  
Shinobu: Oh hey Narusegawa-Sempai! I'm okay, just tired. How's Urashima-Sempai? Is he awake yet?  
  
Naru: Actually, Yes! He just woke up, and I'm sure he'd be happy to see you all!  
  
All of a sudden every trace of exhaustion in Shinobu's voice disappears and she becomes her usual happy self again.  
  
Shinobu: Really?! That's wonderful Narusegawa-Sempai! We'll be right over!  
  
Naru: Ok Shinobu! See you in a bit then!  
  
Hurriedly Shinobu hung up the phone and rushed into the kitchen, jumping onto the table where she keeps her bell, she grabs it and hops up onto the dining table ringing it so loudly that Kitsune covers her ears in pain.  
  
Kitsune: Shinobu! Why are you ringing the bell? It's only me and you here!  
  
Just then Motoko enters the room with Su hanging off of her as usual.  
  
Motoko: Not anymore, we got all the way to the subway and Su refused to go. She claimed she didn't want to leave that Bastar- I mean Urashima, and when I tried to go she latched onto me with death grip, rendering me unable to move, until the car left.  
  
Kitsune: Heh, that true Su?  
  
Su nod's and grins widely.  
  
Shinobu, feeling ignored, once again begins to ring her bell. This time louder than before.  
  
Shinobu: Are any of you listening to me?! That was Narusegawa-Sempai! She called to tell us that Urashima-Sempai is awake!  
  
Kitsune: (Uncovers her ears) really? Great Shinobu! What took you so long to tell us?  
  
Shinobu fall's over sweat-dropping.  
  
Kitsune: Let's go you guys!  
  
Shinobu, Kitsune, and Su, now unlatched from Motoko, rush out the front door with Motoko moodily trailing behind.  
  
Back at the hospital Naru is anxiously waiting outside of Keitaro's room while the doctor performs her routine examination.  
  
Naru: (Now taping her fingers on the wall) God, what could be taking so long? I've been out here for 15 minutes already!  
  
Suddenly the doctor, with a grin, appears behind her, startling her.  
  
Doctor: Complaining about my timing eh? Not a very nice thing to do to someone who just saved your boyfriends life.  
  
Naru, now sweat-dropping, turns around to face the doctor.  
  
Naru: (while bowing) Sorry about that doctor! It's been a really long week- Wait.did you call Keitaro my.my boyfriend?  
  
Doctor: Yes, isn't he?  
  
Naru: N-n-no! Of course not! I would never date a pervert like that man lying in there! H-h-he and I are just study partners! Nothing more! Just friends!  
  
The doctor, now looking puzzled, scratches her head.  
  
Doctor: Huh, I could have sworn you and Urashima-san were more than friends, especially with the way you've been by his bedside all week long. It seemed like every time I'd peek in you were there with him, holding his hand or sleeping next to him.  
  
Naru: (now looking embarrassed) Huh? Oh yeah! Well that.well.you see um.I was there because it was my responsibility as a friend! I mean it was my fault that Keitaro got in that accident after all. We had gotten in a fight and both of us left the house. Me to blow off some steam, and Keitaro probably because he felt guilty. Then it all just went downhill from there. But that's old news. How is he doing? Is he getting any better?  
  
Doctor: Actually he is, slowly though. He should be able to sit up in a few days. His leg is still the same that is going to take a while to heal. But everything is looking better. Although I am worried about one thing.  
  
Naru: What is it?  
  
Doctor: He appears to have caught a cold. He sounds kind of wheezy and is running a low grade fever. It might have come from the night of the accident. From what you said, he didn't have an umbrella and was wearing rather thin clothing for such a rainy night. That would've given anyone a cold, however in his weakened condition; a cold is just something he doesn't need right now. But I promise you, we will keep an eye on him so just relax. I'll be back in a few hours to see if his fever has diminished.  
  
Naru: Ok, thank you.  
  
With that the doctor walked away leaving Naru standing outside of Keitaro's room, a worried expression replacing the one of joy she just had.  
  
Naru: Not only does he get in an accident, but now he has to battle a cold? Don't things ever get easier for that idiot?  
  
Just then, before Naru goes any deeper into her depression, Kitsune and the others show up. Su, not even stopping, runs by Naru with Shinobu being dragged behind in a flash only uttering a "Hiya's Naru!" Kitsune ignores Su and Shinobu and walks over to Naru with Motoko trailing behind.  
  
Kitsune: Hey Naru! We're here! How's Keitaro? Didja talk to the doctor yet?  
  
Naru: Hey Kitsune! The doctor? Um.yeah she just left.  
  
Kitsune: Well, what'd she say? All good news I hope?  
  
Naru: Well.yeah his injuries from the car incident are healing nicely, but the doctor said he has a cold. He's running a low fever as well, and this combined with his injuries is giving him low resistance. Right now things could go either up- hill or down.  
  
Naru looks down at the floor while Kitsune and Motoko trade worried looks. Suddenly Motoko steps foreword, placing her hand on Naru's shoulder.  
  
Motoko: Look Naru, I know Urashima and trust me, what he's going through right now is nothing compared to what he goes through at Hinata Lodge every single day of his life. If your not slugging him into another dimension for being perverted? I am swinging madly at him with my shisui. He'll be up in no time, back at home, getting thrashed.  
  
Naru looks up at Motoko with a sad smile.  
  
Naru: Thanks Motoko.  
  
The three of them share a moment of silence before they hear Keitaro shouting out loud in pain. Naru, Kitsune and Motoko all look at each other in utter shock, then rush into Keitaro's room. Expecting to see the worse, but are surprised at what they actually do see. Shinobu, attached onto Su's leg, is evidently using all of her strength to pull Su, whom is attached to Keitaro at the waist, off. Keitaro, as usual, is whining and swinging his arms madly in protest.  
  
Shinobu: Su! Let go of Keitaro! You're hurting him!  
  
Su: Nu uh! Nya ha ha! Keitaro is MINE!  
  
Keitaro: C'mon Su! I'm happy to see you but you're really hurting me!  
  
Su: No! I am not letting go!  
  
Shinobu: Su! Let go!  
  
Kitsune, once looking surprised, softens her worried expression into a devious grin.  
  
Kitsune: That's Keitaro all right! Hey guys I wanna join in!  
  
Kitsune runs over and jumps onto the other side of Keitaro, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.  
  
Kitsune: What'sa matter Keitaro? Embarrassed at the fact that beautiful woman are throwing themselves at you? I've missed you ya know? Have you missed me? You've been out for a week, have any naughty dreams that you just didn't want to wake up from? You bad boy you.  
  
Keitaro now doubly whining and sweat-dropping begins to protest Kitsune as well.  
  
Keitaro: W-w- What are you talking about Kitsune?! Ow! That hurts!  
  
Kitsune: (Nuzzling even closer) Awww your so shy Keitaro.were both adults, just be honest! I know you like me!  
  
Motoko and Naru, now completely in awe simply stare at the questionable situation. Soon Motoko catches on and runs over to Keitaro's bedside as well, the confident look, she's always known for, has returned to her face.  
  
Motoko: You know Urashima; you've had us all worried for a while now. The least you could do was apologize. However, the damage has already been done. I have a newly formed stress line on my forehead, and it's all your fault! I'm a junior with middle age marking! You're gonna pay for this you bastard!  
  
Motoko has unsheathed her sword, and now holds it up to Keitaro's neck. Keitaro, held down by two girls is now frantically squirming to get away, but its no use, he's pinned down for the count. Naru finally realizing that they are all trying to lighten the mood, slowly walks over to Keitaro, her face showing no sign's of stress or worry.  
  
Naru: You know Keitaro. In the week you've been out you've missed a lot. Like studying for the Exams coming up in 3 weeks! You slacker!  
  
With that Naru pitches her study book at his face, making a smacking noise.  
  
Naru: Keep this up and you'll be a 4th year ronin for sure!  
  
Keitaro looks from Su, to Shinobu, Motoko, and Kitsune, and Naru, then smiles. 


	6. New Problems and Happenings

**************** 4 days later ***********  
Place: Hinata Lodge  
  
It's yet another sunny afternoon at Hinata House. Kitsune is at the hospital with Naru, and Shinobu, Su, and Motoko are decorating the kitchen and entryway. Today is the day Keitaro comes home and they've decided to throw yet another one of their parties. Shinobu is cooking some of her famous Shinobu spaghetti, Su is hanging up a 'Welcome Home' banner, and Motoko is blowing up balloons. Shinobu is talking to herself while she cooks.  
  
Shinobu: I just can't believe today is the day Sempai comes home! It's been well over a week since he's been gone and the house just isn't the same without him.  
  
Suddenly Motoko walks in on Shinobu, grinning playfully, a half inflated balloon in one hand.  
  
Motoko: Talking to ourselves are we, Shinobu?  
  
Shinobu, almost dropping a bottle of oil, turns around quickly to face Motoko; her face is beet red from embarrassment.  
  
Shinobu: O-oh Motoko! Um.I didn't see you there. T-Talking t-to myself? No way! I was just thinking out loud is all.  
  
Motoko: Same thing Shinobu, you can't cover this one up. You really like Urashima don't you?  
  
Shinobu: M-me? L-like Sempai? Oh no, I just.urm.well.  
  
Motoko: Don't worry Shinobu, I won't tell anyone. You have my warrior's promise.  
  
Shinobu simply smiles and nods. Back at the hospital Kitsune, Naru, and Keitaro are all leaving the hospital. Having turned down a nurses offer to wheel him in a wheelchair to the exit, Keitaro is hobbling along on his crutches in between Kitsune and Naru. Wearing a slightly bigger t- shirt that Su got him; Keitaro's bandages on his chest are clearly visible.  
Nearing the exit, Kitsune and Naru try to pick up a bit of a conversation with Keitaro.  
  
Kitsune: So how did they treat ya here? Good food?  
  
Keitaro: Hardly! Privacy is unheard of and the food? Don't get me started.  
  
At that they all shared a nervous giggle.  
  
Naru: Anyway, are you ready to resume the position of landlord and personal perverted punching bag?  
  
Keitaro: (while giggling) Yeah, I suppose Naru.  
  
As the three of them make it to the exit still laughing, one of Keitaro's Crutches hit a crack, sending him hurling forewords, yelling as usual. Naru, looking worried, runs up to Keitaro, bent down to his level.  
  
Naru: Keitaro, are you ok? I knew you were a klutz but damn! Keep this up and you'll kill yourself.  
  
Keitaro: (holding the back of his still bandaged head, sweat-drops) Sorry about that. I'm fine; I just wasn't watching where I was going is all.  
  
Naru: It's alright, just let me help you up.  
  
Naru, wrapping her arm around Keitaro's waist, slowly helps him up but hesitates when she feel's Keitaro's abnormally high body temperature. Also looking closely at his face, Naru see's he is rather pale yet flushed in his cheeks.  
  
Naru: Keitaro, are you feeling alright? You feel warm and you're pale.  
  
Keitaro quickly snaps his head up, first looking worried at Naru's perceptiveness, and then quickly softens his expression into the normal goofy smile he usual carries.  
  
Keitaro: Oh yeah! I feel fine Naru! If I look a bit ill it's because I haven't been getting good sleep the last couple of days. Don't worry about me okay?  
  
At first Naru simply stares at Keitaro wondering whether she should believe him or not, then eventually gives in to him and nods.  
  
Naru: Ok, then. Let's head home then shall we?  
  
Keitaro: Yeah.  
  
About 20 minutes later Keitaro, Kitsune and Naru all arrive at Hinata Lodge. As soon as they open the door they are immediately greeted be an Ecstatic Su, a shy yet exited Shinobu, and a calm and composed Motoko. Su immediately jumps onto Keitaro, almost knocking him over, while Shinobu, Motoko, Kitsune, and Naru all watch happily. Simply glad to have everything somewhat getting back to normal. Soon the celebration progressed on into the late hours of the night. With everyone drunk except Shinobu and Su, who passed out hours ago from exhaustion. With Kitsune and Motoko lying back to back, Keitaro and Naru aren't far from the position themselves until Keitaro catches himself and, using his crutches, gets up, which startles Naru.  
  
Naru: Hey, where're you going Keitaro?  
  
Keitaro: I was going to go to bed, it's late and I have to get up early to put in extra make-up study time.  
  
Naru: Actually that sounds good, I'll join ya. I don't think anything short of an explosion could wake them up right now.  
  
Keitaro simply smiled at Naru and continued to make his way down the hall the best he could on his crutches, somewhat grunting with every step. The ache from his broken ribs was returning from the stress put on his body from using his crutches. Plus for some reason he was beginning to feel extremely dizzy and faint. Naru started to hint on the pain he was feeling.  
  
Naru: Are you in pain from your ribs Keitaro? Would you like for me to give you a pain reliever.  
  
Keitaro: No thank you Naru, with all I've drank tonight? I might never wake up-  
  
Just then, in mid-sentence, Keitaro collapsed, leaving Naru in complete shock.  
  
Naru: Kei.Keitaro? Are you alright? Hey! C'mon quit playing around! Get up!  
  
Naru ran over to Keitaro and bent down. Turning him onto his back, she shook him gently.  
  
Naru: Hey you idiot! Get up already, this isn't funny you know!  
  
Getting no response, Naru checked for his pulse and to see if he was breathing. His heart was beating rapidly, and his breathing was shallow. She placed her hand on his forehead, and it was burning up with heat. Hurriedly she ran back into the kitchen and started shaking everyone, trying to wake them up.  
  
Naru: Shinobu! Motoko! Kitsune! Su! Wake up! Keitaro's passed out!  
  
Groggily all four of them awoke to semi-consciousness.  
  
Kitsune: Who? What?  
  
Motoko: What's going on?  
  
Shinobu: Huh?  
  
Su: Mmm.Just five more minutes?  
  
Naru: You guys! Keitaro's passed out and is burning up with a fever!  
  
All for of them: WHAT?!  
  
Kitsune and Motoko immediately get up and run to Keitaro with Shinobu, Su and Naru following behind.  
  
Motoko: You're right, he is hot. Lets all get him to his futon then call the doctor.  
  
Evil aren't I? I Just adore cliffhangers! That is as long as I'm not the one hanging from the cliff. O_o; Anyway don't get mad, I have all the chapters done. Just go to the next one and chill. Impatience gets you no where. ^_^ C-ya! 


	7. Getting things back to Normal

All four of them in agreement, pick up Keitaro and carry him to his room and lay him on his futon. Shinobu places a cool cloth on his forehead while Naru goes to call the doctor with Kitsune accompanying her. Even while Naru was on the phone with Keitaro's doctor, she knew something was wrong. She could tell by the tone of Naru's voice.  
  
Naru: So his cold has accelerated just as we feared. I see. Yes, I know. I agree, that does sound best. Thank you, goodbye.  
  
Naru, taking a deep breath, slowly hangs up the phone and faces Kitsune, whose worried look matches hers.  
  
Kitsune: Well? What did she say? Is Keitaro going to be alright?  
  
Naru: Well it's like this. The chances for him recovering are equal with the chances of him not. He could go either way at anytime. There is really nothing that the hospital can do for him. He has to battle this on his own. All we can do is give him common cold medicine and ice packs to try and get his fever down. But there's one thing for sure that she said, he's better off here at home with us.  
  
Kitsune looks at Naru for a moment more then nods and goes into Keitaro's room, leaving Naru to herself. Naru watches Kitsune leave then, turning her gaze to the ceiling, begins to talk to herself.  
  
Naru: Darn you Keitaro, you always have to make things so difficult. We're really in for a long haul this time.  
  
Then slowly she walks back into Keitaro's room and shuts the door.  
  
************* 5 days later ********************  
  
Its five days later and Keitaro is starting to look a lot better. His fever has gone down considerably and he is breathing normally, possibly due to wake up at any moment. Naru, who has refused to leave Keitaro's bedside, lightly dabs his face with a cool cloth. Kitsune and the others are in the hot springs. Naru turns to re-wet the cloth she had been using then turns around to see Keitaro looking groggily at her, a smile on his face. Dropping the rag, she grabs Keitaro and holds him in a tight hug.  
  
Keitaro: Hey naru.  
  
Naru: Oh Keitaro! I'm so glad you're awake! Have you realized that you've put me and the others through pure hell for the last 2 weeks?  
  
Keitaro: I'm sor-  
  
Naru quickly cuts Keitaro off by placing a finger over his lips.  
  
Naru: Haven't I told you before that I'm tired of hearing you say you're sorry? Just shut up and get better before I knock you out again! Keitaro grinned and nodded. A week later everything was back to normal.  
  
Naru: Keitaro! You perverted idiot! Get back here so I can beat the hell out of you with your crutches!  
  
Naru, as usual, was chasing Keitaro up and down the hallways of Hinata Lodge. Even with crutches Keitaro was maintaining his usual break neck speed to get away from Naru and the pummeling she had in mind. Then to add on to his problems, Su appears out of nowhere and latches to Keitaro's midsection with death grip.  
  
Keitaro: (while still running) Su! Let go! I'm still injured you know and that really, really hurts!!!  
  
Su: Nya ha ha! I'll never let go of you my dear Keitaro!  
  
Naru: Slow him down Su! He's got a good pummeling coming!  
  
At those words Keitaro really picks up the pace, crutches, Su, and all, until he runs smack into Motoko knocking her over. Temporarily Keitaro stop's to check and see if Motoko is all right, constantly checking behind him to see how far behind Naru is. Leaning on one crutch and holding his hand out to Motoko, Keitaro puts on his most innocent smile.  
  
Keitaro: Oh! Hey there Motoko! Sorry about that, I didn't even see you there. Are you alright? You're not hurt are you?  
  
Motoko swiftly brushes his hand away and stands up, an irritable glare on her face. Quickly she draws her sword and points it at his nose. He sweat drops and hobbles backwards, Su still latched to his side.  
  
Motoko: You bastard! You never watch where you're going, you do everything blindly! Your infinite ignorance makes me sick. But do not worry you spineless coward. I will beat some sense into you! Now hold still!  
  
Keitaro: Wha-what?! Wait Motoko! I'm sorry! I can explain just don't-  
  
Too late! Motoko has raised her sword and is ready to strike, but Keitaro narrowly escapes her blow and begins to run again, Su loses her grip on him and he speeds up, narrowly avoiding an aerial attack from Naru. Keitaro, now running wildly down the hall and into the hot spring area, is as usual waving his arms about and whining.  
  
Keitaro: Their going to kill me this time for sure!!!  
  
But before he can speak any further he runs smack dab into a half dressed Kitsune and Shinobu. Shinobu, embarrassed, run's off crying, while Kitsune, ridiculously drunk as usually, tries to put the moves on him.  
  
Kitsune: Well, well Keitaro. It would seem we are in yet another hopelessly odd situation eh? (she chuckles) Well, I say this time we go all the way! What do you say? In saying this, Kitsune begins to caress his face in a romantic manner. Keitaro sweat-dropping as usual, yells and starts running again. Kitsune yells after him.  
  
Kitsune: Oh come on now! I won't bite, hard.  
  
Keitaro: Runs out of sight, and back into his room. Careful to turn off the lights so he wont be discovered, he sits on the floor, leaning against a wall, listening to the chaos outside of his door.  
  
Naru: I know I saw him come this way.  
  
Su: Keitaro! Yoo Hoo! Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!  
  
Motoko: I'm going to really get Urashima this time! No mercy.  
  
Kitsune: Hey Keitaro where are ya? I just wanna have a little fun is all!  
  
The commotion goes on for a few minutes then ends and they all leave in different directions. Knowing that he is in the clear for a while, Keitaro relaxes a bit. Holding a hand to his stomach, he winces at a little bit of pain. The last 2 to 3 weeks of his life has been really busy. He'd gotten in an accident, and almost died from a common cold. There was basically nothing he couldn't handle, except for one thing, living in a dorm full of moody girls. He laughed at that thought and slowly drifted off into a light sleep, still listening to the silent whispers of the girls he lived with and knew all too well.  
  
Well that's it people! I will be writing more Fan fiction's soon. So keep my name in mind. Also please feel free to always R&R. It keeps my work going. C-ya around! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
